Things to Cherish
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: The Joes find themselves in Kansas during a lull in Cobra actions. But what is one member thinking while they're there, and who is the mystery person? Renegades verse, Duke X OC


**This is dedicated to Tammy18. Hopefully you like your character, Tammy18!**

The Joes were enjoying the quiet lull in Cobra workings. Even Scarlett was letting her guard down and enjoying the scenery that flew by the Coyote's window. Passing a Welcome to Kansas Duke, seeing the sign, sat up in his chair straighter.

"I wonder if she's still living here," Duke murmured to himself, or so he thought.

"Wonder if who still lives here?" Ripcord piped up from beside him.

"Oh um, it's nothing to worry about, forget I said anything," Duke stuttered out while turning a bright shade of pink.

"Oh no, we aren't going to forget anything that makes you blush like that," Tunnel Rat said while leaning over the back of Duke's seat, "So spill, who is this mystery person?" Tunnel Rat said with a look that dared Duke to argue. Everyone gave curious glances towards Duke.

"Alright alright, her name is Nel and she's a really good friend," Duke said while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh it's a girl! Well how good of a friend is she?" Roadblock said while implying that Duke wasn't telling all.

"A really good friend, and nothing more," Duke said with a tone finality. Completely ignoring his tone, Scarlett started to look through the internet trying to find any Nels in Kansas.

"We're in luck, there's only one Nel here in Kansas. What does she look like, Duke?" Scarlett said while looking at Duke from the front passenger seat.

"Oh no, we are not going to see her. It would be putting her at risk. And I'm surprised that you of all people want to make a detour, Scarlett," Duke said while narrowing his eyes.

"I figured we should take advantage of this lull in action to visit a few people that need to know the truth. But if you want your friend to think that you're a wanted killer, then by all means we should just continue on our way," Scarlett said while shrugging her shoulders. With a heavy sigh, Duke surrendered.

"She has black hair and forest green eyes. How long her hair is I haven't a clue because I haven't seen her in awhile. Happy now?" Duke replied, adding heavy sarcasm to his last words.

"Yes, yes I am. And that's the description of the Nel that lives here. Roadblock, here's the directions," Scarlett said while putting the step by step directions on the Coyote's monitor.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am," Roadblock said with a mock salute and a smile. It took a few minutes, but the Joes found themselves on a dirt road heading towards a gorgeous cottage home with a old fashioned red barn. "Dang this girl has good taste," Roadblock said as he pulled the Coyote up the gravel drive.

"She was always a bit more country," Duke said as he hopped out of the van and walked slowly towards the door of the house. Shaking her head in annoyance, Scarlett walked quickly to the door and rang the door bell as though she wasn't a wanted criminal. Several moments passed before the Joes heard the door open, revealing a young woman with shoulder length midnight black hair and deep forest green eyes that were looking at them curiously, wearing a simple green sun dress and brown sandals.

"Hi, can I help…Conrad?" the woman said with shock. Forgetting any forms of manners or decorum, the young woman ran out of the doorway and launched herself at Duke. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you came here. I was so worried when the news started saying that you were wanted for murder and what not. I know you're innocent, there's no way that you couldn't be," she said rapidly while giving Duke a bear hug, which he returned just as fiercely.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you believe we're innocent, Nel. I've missed you too, it's hard to believe that you still live here," Duke said as they pulled far enough away from each other to look each other in the eyes.

"I think we should move your van into the barn, and then all of ya'll need to get inside," Nel said as she moved towards the barn to open the large wooden doors. Snake Eyes seeing this, moved quickly to help her open the other door. Once the doors were opened, Nel looked up to see who helped her, staring wide eyed at the ninja. "Um, thank you," she said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Nel, meet Snake Eyes, he's harmless to friends," Duke said as he walked over to her, "This is Roadblock, Ripcord, Scarlett, and Tunnel rat," Duke said while pointing out the individuals. Waving to everyone, Nel introduced herself.

"Well how about we all go inside and relax, I was just prepping to make lunch," Nel said as she motioned Joes into the house.

"Oh I'm all for home cooked meals!" Ripcord whooped and followed Nel into the house.

"Need a hand?" Roadblock offered.

"Oh that would be great, thank you Roadblock," Nel said with a smile, "Make yourselves at home!" Nel shouted to the rest as she walked into the kitchen with Roadblock on her heels. The rest shrugged and sat on the various seats available or wandered around to look at some of the knick knacks scattered around.

"You certainly have a lovely home Ms. Nel," Scarlett said as she admired the room.

"Oh call me Nel, no need for any formalities, Scarlett. And thank you," Nel shouted back from the kitchen. Several moments and a few spoon swatted hands later, the delicious smell of homemade soup and sandwiches wafted into the living room.

"Mm mm that smells delicious," Ripcord said, getting a few agreements from the rest.

"Come and get it!" Roadblock shouted out. Ripcord and Tunnel Rat dashed to the kitchen, while Scarlett, Duke, and Snake Eyes walked more calmly. Finishing with the table, Nel twirled quickly around to face her guests, causing her hair to swirl into her laughing eyes.

"Snake Eyes, if you would like, you can eat somewhere else, I won't be offended at all," Nel said as she held a plate with a large bowl of soup and a sandwich in her hands. Nodding his head in thanks, Snake Eyes carefully took the offered food and walked out to the barn. Giggling slightly, she turned to take her seat with her welcomed quests.

Lunch was turned into quite the laugh riot, as both Ripcord and Tunnel Rat dug enthusiastically into their meal, causing a bit of a mess. Roadblock laughed at their childlike actions while Scarlett set to work scolding them for being rude to their hostess.

"You guys really need to be more civilized. You're being extremely rude and inconsiderate," Scarlett reprimanded the two.

"Oh no they're alright, Scarlett. They're a lot better than some of my younger nieces and nephews; at least they don't throw their food at each other," Nel giggled.

"And why would we? This food is way too good to waste," Ripcord said with his mouth full. Scarlett, with a look of disgust, went back to enjoying her lunch in peace. After Tunnel Rat and Ripcord at their second helpings, everyone lounged in the living room chatting about miscellaneous topics. Even Snake Eyes pitched in with his own opinions on occasion. It was as though they were all just a bunch of friends who were getting together for the day.

"Hey Nel, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Duke all of a sudden asked.

"Sure Conrad, we can head outside if you would like," Nel said as she stood up to follow Duke outside. Stopping near the barn, Duke turned to look at Nel.

"I really did miss you Nel," Duke said as he brought her closer to him. Leaning into his embrace, Nel gave a sigh of content.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you. But you shouldn't stay long, who knows what could happen if you stay too long," Nel said with a tinge of worry.

"I know. And I really wish that none of this happened so then I didn't have to be on the run," Duke said with a heavy sigh of despair. Frowning up at him, Nel looked at him with eyes of love and concern.

"Oh Conrad, please don't be so heavy hearted. Everything will work out, you'll see," Nel said while circling her arms around his neck. Looking down at her with eyes filled with the same amount of love, Duke gave a small smile.

"But how can I ask you to wait when we don't know how long it will take to clear our names and take down Cobra," Duke said while cupping her cheek gently.

"You don't have to ask me to wait, because I will do so without hesitation. But please, try to keep in touch with me. I hate worrying and you know that," Nel said while smiling widely. Smiling right along with her, Duke leaned down to gently kiss her.

"Why do you always know exactly what I need to hear?" Duke asked with an undertone of amusement.

"Because I'm just awesome like that," Nel giggled, "Please be careful Conrad," she said seriously.

"I can't promise anything, but I will certainly try, Nel," Duke said with conviction. Nodding her head, Nel leaned up to give him another brief kiss.

"We should probably get back to your friends," Nel said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied. And with that said, the two returned to find Roadblock in the kitchen cooking dinner. Once everything was handled and the sun began to set, the Joes gathered their stuff and headed off to the barn.

"Thank you for your hospitality Nel," Scarlett said as she got in to the Coyote.

"No need to thank me. And if there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask," Nel said as she stood by the Coyote. Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, the Joes left Nel's home with Nel fading in the distance waving.


End file.
